The World Within
by freezinglol
Summary: The Olympians and Asgardians finally made a pact, after years of war. The world finally lived in harmony. But after a prophecy was foretold, these two kingdoms are in a brink of war. Two brothers, Kris and Zack, will become either the savior, or the destroyer of both kingdoms. With twists, turns and plot twists, what fate awaits them? Original story, but based on PJO characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Sooner or later, you're gonna end up in the graveyard, Kris." Zack said as he slowly reached for his phone in his pocket to call his friend.

"What can I say; angels just love to sit on my shoulder." Kris said smirking. This was the fifth time he went in the hospital. And that was just this month.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, brother." Zack said to him.

"Hello, Mike. Could you help me? My brother got into an accident. Again. So, could you tell the teacher that I'm gonna be absent for about a week. I gotta take care of my brother." Zack said to him through the phone.

"Again? What is it this time?"

"He got into a fight. Again." Zack sighed as he stared at Kris. "Someone was getting on his nerves, so he gave the guy a good beating. Or was it the other way around?"

"I'm pretty sure it's the other way around, since Kris was the one who end up in the hospital. Sooner or later, he's going to end up in the graveyard."

"That's what I said. But he keeps ignoring me." Zack said, earning a glare from his brother.

"Well, whatever. Sure man, I'll handle it." Mike said and ended the call.

"You can't keep this up, Kris." Zack said to him. "It's gonna cost us, and you know it."

"I can handle myself, just shut up." Kris said with a rather angry tone. "Why should I even listen to you?"

"We are of the same age, and you're just a few seconds older than me." Zack said.

"We've talked about this over and over again. Trust me, I can handle myself. Plus, the other guy deserved it. He said some bad things." Kris said after he moved himself to a more comfy position on the bed.

"Yes, he said some bad things, but so did you. Just because he was being an asshole, doesn't mean you have to be one, too." Zack tried to get into his brother's head, but Kris wasn't having it. Zack just sighed after what he heard from his brother. He wanted to talk more, but he knew his brother wasn't going to change his thought. "I'm going home for a while. Call me if anything happens." He said heading towards the door.

 **Zack's Point of View**

Me and Kris lived in a penthouse in The Plaza in Manhattan.

Wait, that was yesterday's dream.

Both of us lived in a cabin near a beach. It was the perfect area. A bit isolated, the morning is peaceful and so is the night. The beach is somehow empty, and really clean. It was one of our parents' houses. Noticed the 'was' instead of 'is'? Yeah, they're gone.

They died when both of us were still very little. All of their belongings were passed down to us, and our uncle took care of us until we were 15. And then he died.

Not a really good start, though.

Anyway, since then, both of us tried to balance our school hours and work hours, but it didn't seem to work. Both me and my brother got fired from a job too many times, and it's for the same reason. 'Late'. We couldn't help it though, school interfered with our schedule way too much.

Now, both of us are sixteen, going to the same school. Well, used to, until my brother dropped out. He said that all the school's stuff bothered his schedule. So, after he dropped out, he got a job that at least can support both me and Kris. I stopped working, and focused more on my studies. My brother, being the older brother, focused more on work, getting money for both of us.

Truth be told, we shouldn't be worrying about money. Our parents and uncle were rich, and since their belongings were handed to us, it made our life easier. But it didn't seem right. Sooner or later, the money will run out, right?

I'm pretty much the head of the family. All my brother needs to do is provide us with money, and I promised that I'll take care of things like washing the dishes and taking the trash out and stuff like that.

So, that sums it all up. Even though he's a pain in the neck, he's still my brother. If any of us had a problem, we'd share it. I rarely see brothers do that nowadays, but that's because they had their parents. We didn't have anyone to share with, except for both of us.

I'm guessing most of you guys are wondering why Kris has been to the hospital so many times. He's the kind of guy that can't take critics from people he hates, and he has a bad temper. Once people start talking bad about him, he'll flip.

As I was walking home, my phone rang. I answered the call and it was Kris.

"Zack? Where are you? Buy me some drinks when you come back here. The hospital serves weird drinks, man." Kris said and made a disgusted sound.

"Sure. You want some food?" I asked.

"Would be nice."

"Okay, I'll get you something." I said as I ended the call. To be exact, he can watch over himself if he's in the hospital. He doesn't need a babysitter. But I just thought that he'd be lonely if he has no friends. Or probably I'll be lonely. Plus, I get to watch him suffer.

 **Line Break**

After a while, I headed back towards the hospital with some junk food and some drinks. As soon as I arrived, I found out that he was already asleep.

"-Reported that a mild storm will hit Manhattan tonight. Citizens are advised to stay at home and-" I heard the news reporter say on the TV.

"Well, it's gonna be one of those nights again, huh? Another uncomfortable sleep, I guess." I said and lay down at a sofa near the window. I must tell you, taking care of my brother is boring, it really is. But this has got to be the worst.

Yet.

I tried to sleep, tried to ignore, tried to cover my ears with a pillow, but it just won't disappear. My brother's snore tonight is completely outrageous and irritatingly loud. It's like sleeping next to a jet that's about to take off. So I went out of the room and lay at a bench nearby. It wasn't comfy, but at least it was quiet.

Not for long.

A few minutes later, I woke up. I totally forgot about the storm.

 **The next day (let's just skip the storm part, unless you want to get bored or something.)**

So, I decided to go to school. Yep, it was boring as hell in the hospital. I'm sure my brother will be fine.

"Zack? I thought you-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I changed my mind." I cut off Mike's words.

"Well, that's that. Come on." He said as he gestured me to move forward.

As I made my way at the hallway, I heard some of the students murmured something.

"Got into a fight . . . Bleeding . . . Forget my lunch."

"Hey, Mike." I called him and he raised an eyebrow. "Anything happened yesterday?"

"Well, there's this new kid. Umm, Brian, if I'm not mistaken. And someone puked at the cafeteria. Oh, and there was a big fight yesterday, huge one." He said as he was unlocking his locker.

"What do you mean?"

"There were two person involved, punches, kicks, head butts and splattered blood." He said. "Like I said, a huge one."

"What was the cause?"

"A sandwich." He smiled. "For a normal sandwich, people would actually kill each other. Weird world." He continued. I didn't say anything after that; I grinned and closed my locker. We then head towards our class.

The rest of the day became like any other normal day at school. Boring. I was daydreaming when suddenly there was a weird shadow beside a tree. It was blurry, but I was sure it was there. I kept my gaze on the thing. The more I looked, the more it became clearer. It had a feminine shape, with the breas-

"Zack." The teacher called me. My attention turned towards the teacher in front. "Having fun?" He asked. Most of the students chuckled, and I was trying hard to cover my embarrassment.

Everyone did their own work while the teacher said things about pillows and Atlantis. At least that's what I heard. The day went on quickly than I expected, and it was recess. Both me and Mike head towards the cafeteria.

"How's your brother?" Mike asked.

"I'm sure he's fine." I shrugged as I took a sip of my milk.

"Aren't you worried?" Mike asked. "That's like, the third time this month."

"Fifth." I corrected Mike.

"Oh, that many?" He laughed.

"There's nothing I can do. You know how he is. Plus, he should have died a long time. But I don't know, his bones are probably made out of steel or something." I joked.

"I know, I know." Mike grinned. "He is still crazy though." Mike muttered. After that conversation, we finished our food and talked about other things.

"Hey Brian!" Someone shouted from one of the tables. Everyone's attentions were focused on the guy. He was one of the school's bullies. Always picking on the weaker and newer, showing he's the tough guy. I then looked at Mike in the eyes, asking mentally 'the-new-kid'? Mike understood and nodded, though I didn't know he the fuck did he understood what I meant with just a look in the eyes. "I know you're there, stop hiding, you little wuss." The guy who shouted smirked.

I looked around and saw a kid who wore a black jacket and jeans. He used the jacket's hood to cover his face. I suspected that was Brian, the new kid. Some of the students focused their attentions towards him, so that just confirmed my suspicions.

"I heard you're rich and all. You think you own this school, don't you?" The guy smirked. I didn't know the bully's name, nor did I have any intentions of doing so. I don't want to include a person whom I know has bad personalities in my inner circles, if you know what I mean. But I wondered what his problems were, suddenly saying that when everyone else was minding their own business. "Come on, show yourself." The bully started looking around. I then saw Brian tried to leave the cafeteria.

Tried.

As he was nearing the door, a group of students, five or six of them, blocked his path. They must have been the bully's friend. From the situation, I knew things wouldn't end well for the new kid. The bully started walking towards him; his knuckles were white from clenching it to hard. He was ready to beat the shiznick out of Brian.

What's shiznick anyway? It sounds right.

"I've always hated rich people. They think they own the world." The bully said, lifting his right hand, about to give Brian a black eye.

"I suggest you to stop it right now." I said from behind, just before the bully was going for the punch. The bully then turned his head around and searched for the person who said that.

"Here we go." Mike sighed as he kept looking at the desk. I didn't know what I was doing, I just didn't like this guy. "Don't hurt him too bad, okay?" Mike grinned. I just shrugged.

"Which motherfucker said that?!" The bully said, completely pissed. I then stood up.

"Maybe your brother influenced you. Proud?" Mike said sarcastically.

"Stop it. He just transferred in, leave him alone." I said.

"What, you're his babysitter now? You're gonna look after his pussy?" The bully said.

"Fight me and Brian might have to look after yours."

"I'm gonna fucking kill you." The bully said and clenched his fists. The other bullies followed him, letting go of the new kid.

"Go, Brian. I got this." I gestured Brian to run.

"You're tough now?" The bully said.

"Finally," I smirked and cracked my knuckles, just to get on his nerves. "It's been a long time since I had this kind of adrenaline."

 **Mike's Point of View**

Well, looks like the recess isn't going to end well. I felt sorry for him.

For the bully, of course. I'm not even worried at Zack.

You see, this guy has a switch in his head. It's a 'good and bad' switch. Even though he is nice, when he gets mad, he can be a cruel asshole. I won't be surprised if the bully will end up breaking a bone or two.

"Someone call the ambulance," I shouted. "Tell them to bring six body bags." I smirked. Zack then sprinted his way to where the bully was standing. Right hook, left hook, a right uppercut and a three sixty roundhouse to the chest was enough to make him stumble and pass out (I don't even know what a roundhouse is; it sounded right).

The other bullies were looking at each other, frighten. If they backed out, everyone's gonna see that all of them are just full of talk.

"So," Zack smirked. "Who's next?"

 **Line Break**

Let's just say that after that, the bully was voluntarily forced to say that he fell and hit his head hard when he confronted the teacher.

After the little show at the cafeteria, we headed to the classroom. Some of the girls were saying 'hi' and winking at Zack. He just shrugged it off. "Zack!" A voice shouted from behind. Both of us turned and saw Brian.

"Hey, what's up?" Zack said and smiled.

"Thanks, for protecting me just now. God knows what he'll do if you didn't stand up for me." Brian said and offered a hand. Zack followed suit as he shook hands with Brian.

"First, he's gonna beat the shiznick out of you." I said. Brian had a confused look on his face.

"What does that mean?" Brian asked.

"Don't know, but it sounded right." I grinned. Zack and Brian managed a chuckle.

"It's okay, man. I hated bullies anyway." Zack said. I then realized that the cloud suddenly got dark. "It's going to rain soon." Zack said. Some of the students there didn't seem to notice. We had go through the open plains to get to our classroom.

"Let's go." I said and ran to the nearest place for a shelter. Just as we started running, the weather got really, really, _really_ , mad. The rain got really heavy. "The fuck?!" I said as we ran to a nearby tree.

Moments later, thunder rumbled. The first one was just behind us. All three of us looked at each other. "Fucking run!" Brian yelled. The slippery conditions and the blurry visions I had didn't help at all.

 **Zack's Point of View**

What in the actual fuck is going on?

The second thunder rumbled, and this time, it was really, really beside me. "Faster, dude. That was really close!" Brian yelled.

"No shit." I muttered. Just as the tree was a few meters away, I could see that the other students were already under the roof. Just a few more steps and I'll be-

Boom!

 **Author'sNotes: And I have to end it here. It's something tha** **t has** **been lingering in my head for a while** **. Leave a review on what do you think about the story. Is it good? Bad? Also give me some idea on what to write on the next story** **.** **Have a great day ahead, and u** **ntil then, take care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Zack's Point of View**

I didn't know what happen, but my body felt like it's just been rammed by a bullet train, moving at high speed. I can't feel my hands, my legs, my head, I can't feel my anything. I can't even open my eyes. There was nothing around me, it was pitch black.

Of course it's pitch black, my eyes were closed.

"Who is that?" I heard a faint voice. My eyes won't even move, no matter how much I tried. I then felt something touching my hand. More like, poking it. "Is he dead?" I heard. The numbness and pain that I felt earlier just now were slowly disappearing. I could feel my fingers moving. I then slowly opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw was bright and blinding light. I covered my eyes. I then slowly tried to get up, but my body was still hurting. "he's moving!" I heard someone shouted. I then heard footsteps, backing away from me. There were some gasps and mutterings at the background.

"W-Where am I?" I managed, though my throat sounded dry. Slowly, my eyes started to regain its vision. I looked around me and what I saw next, well, it made me wonder if I went to hell, heaven, or somewhere in between.

Around me were . . . were . . . well, there's a wolf in front of me, I can tell you that, but it was standing with both of its back legs, while the front ones looked like arms. And it was really, really, really, muscular. Beside the wolfman or something was a giant slime. It was green and it had red eyes. There were only a few alien-like beings around me. Most of them were ordinary humans in, medieval clothing?

"What in the actual fuck is this?" I asked myself. I then quickly ran away, hoping I would wake up from this all-of-it-looks-so-real dream.

 **Mike's Point of View**

Both me and Brian couldn't help but feel scared and horrified at the scene. Zack was, gone. Right after the lightning struck Zack, the rain instantly disappeared. And what's shocking is that, none of the student seemed to notice the rain. They were doing the work that they did before the rain falls, heading to their class. Everyone did their normal thing.

"Did that just happened?" I asked Brian, who's confused just like I was. Brian couldn't say anything as his jaw dropped. I asked the guy beside me about the rain. He just raised an eyebrow and asked 'what rain?'

"This is getting weirder." Brian said. "I-I . . ." Before he could leave, I grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"You're not going anywhere." I said. Both of us then started asking other kids if they saw Zack, most of them shrugged, while others pointed to the cafeteria, which was the place he last visited. After we wandered around for what seemed like an hour, searching and asking, we finally halt to a stop. "This is one of the weirdest shits I've ever seen in my life."

"I think we should head back home. There's nothing we can do here other than tiring ourselves. Let's talk about this at my place." Brian suggested.

An idea suddenly popped in my head.

"What if . . ."

 **Olympus**

 **The Greek Gods**

"The prophecy, Apollo." Zeus said as Apollo entered the room. "Disturbance has been felt around the cities below. Rumours about a portal being opened, rather forcefully."

"I'm sure it is nothing we should be worry about, Lord Zeus." Apollo said as he knelt before the King of Gods.

"This time, something, or someone came out of it." Zeus said seriously while sitting on his throne. Apollo's expression turned surprised for a bit, but he kept his composure. "Tell the Hunt to look for them." Zeus commanded.

 _Athena_. Zeus called in his mind. _Come to the throne room_. Quickly after the mental-message, there was a bright flash of energy in front of Zeus. Seconds later, Athena appeared in front of him.

"You summoned me?" Athena asked as she bowed slightly. Zeus then gestured Apollo to leave them alone. Apollo understood and nodded.

"The prophecy that Apollo foretold," Zeus simply said with a serious tone. Athena looked shocked. "I feel a strange aura coming from one of the cities. It's not like I've ever felt."

"Is it the portal?" Athena asked. Zeus kept silent.

"Train as much warriors you can, and gather reinforcements. We can't let Asgard win this war." Zeus ordered. Athena nodded and left.

 **Asgard**

 **The Norse Gods**

"Gullveig," Odin, the Ruler of The Gods, called. "I believe the prophecy both of us foreseen has happened. The portal to this world was forcefully opened by an unknown source." Odin said. Gullveig and Tyr had a surprised look on their faces.

"Unknown source?" Tyr frowned. "Have you ever felt something like that?" He asked Odin. Odin kept quiet.

"Train more fighters, we may need them for what's coming next. You and Thor will be in charge of the army. Train them, make them stronger." Odin ordered. Tyr nodded before leaving.

"Shall I assist you with your quest, grandfather? You seemed worried, which is rare." Magni said beside him.

"You've done enough, Magni." Odin smiled. Magni then looked to the ground with a worried expression. "What is wrong, my boy?" Odin asked.

"What should I do with my uncle, grandfather?" Magni asked with a serious tone. Odin had a worried and angry expression on his face.

"For now, keep him in Helheim. He deserves whatever punishment awaits him there." Odin said. "Tell your father to see me here. I have important matters that I need to talk with him." Odin ordered.

"Alright." Magni smiled before leaving the throne.

"We can't let our guard down. We have to win this war." Odin muttered to himself.

 **Zack's Point of View**

After running away from the group of humans and monsters, I finally found a hiding place. It was an empty alley with a bunch of empty boxes. I've now accepted the fact that I was dead, but instead of hell and heaven and that place in between, I got sent to this place.

But was I dead? Am I really, really dead? Of course I am, I thought. Why am I here then, right?

But everything seems so real.

"Who are you?" I heard a feminine voice, asking behind me. That made me jumped. "If you're going inside, I suggest you use the main door at the front." She suggested.

"N-no, I was, looking for . . ." I managed. Yes, that was the best excuse I could've made.

"For what?" She asked. Somehow, her voice was really, really, _really_ , soothing. I slowly turned around, hoping that I won't see any monsters.

What I saw next . . .

She was beautiful. She wore a normal green t-shirt and green miniskirt. She also wore a pointy green hat. Her hair was blonde and it reaches her thighs. She had blue eyes, which matched her green clothing. She also had ears that were, um. Pointy?

"W-Whoa." I managed. She had a surprised look on her face. "W-Who're you?"

"Hey, I'm the one who asked first." She said. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked again.

"I'm Zack. I'm just, looking for a way home." I answered.

"You're lost?"

"No, but, I don't know where I am."

"So you're lost?" She asked again.

"This is going to take a while."

 **Line Break**

She invited me quietly in to the store, through the backdoor. She then gestured me to go to her room upstairs. After I entered the room, I explained everything. From the part where I got struck by lightning and to the part where I was hiding. She then gasped.

"No way." She said. "You're from another world?" Her jaw dropped.

"I guess so. Technically, I'm not lost, but I really need to find a way home." I said as I scratched the back of my head. Things were getting more and more confusing. Even more than what I could handle. "First things first, what is this place? And who're those people? And why were they chasing me?"

"You're in Atlantis." She said.

Wait . . .

"I can breathe underwater?"

"What? No, we're on land now." She said, confused.

"Wasn't it supposed to be underwater?" I asked. "I mean, wasn't it built, like, thousands of years ago?"

"Well, you're wrong and right. This town was rebuilt by Poseidon's vassals. After Atlantis submerged into the ocean, Poseidon's vassals decided to rebuild it. And this time, they put in a lot of improvements." She explained. "Where did you hear that it was underwater, anyway?" She asked.

"From my world." I shrugged.

"Anyways, after some renovation, modification and adjustments, this place has been one of the most productive towns that exist." She smiled. "And this place also became one of the most successful training center for the Olympians and Asgardians warriors, and also all the other Levios."

"Olympians and Asgardians? Levios? What's that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're not from here. We have two sides of kingdoms that rule the world. The Olympians, ruled by Zeus, and the Asgardians, ruled by Odin. Both sides don't really like each other, as they have gone to many wars before. But both sides have been fixing this world. Levios are, well, you're staring at one." She said and pointed at herself. "Humans and Levios live together in this world. And then there's monsters." She said disgusted.

I remembered this from class. Zeus was one of the Gods of Greek, and Odin was one of the Gods of Norse.

"What's the difference between Levios and monsters?" I asked. She then growled.

"Don't you ever, ever, compare me them!" She got mad suddenly. Anger was evident in her tone.

"The fuck, relax woman." I said. "Okay, okay. Sorry. Take it easy." I said as I raised my hands up.

"Sorry, got carried away." She apologized as she took deep breaths. "Levios are the good beings while monsters are, well, monsters." She answered. I simply nodded. I wanted to ask more but she looked like she was ready to punch me on the throat.

"So, what now?"

"What?"

"Do you have any idea on how I can get home?" I asked.

"Well, why don't you ask one of the rulers?"

"You can't expect me to knock on their front door, right?"

She managed a chuckle. "I'm sure we'll find a way, sooner or later." She smiled.

"Let's just hope that you're right." I said. She then headed towards the door. "Where're you going?"

"I have work to do." She said. I completely forgot that I was in her father's store.

Do monsters- I mean, Levios need stores anyway?

"What's your name?" I asked. She then smiled. I couldn't help but be amazed by her beauty. Her face was cute before, now, she was cuter.

"Aria," She gave me as a sweet smile. "And I'm an elf." She said as she got out of the room. Her name kept ringing in my ears and her face kept showing up in my mind.

Probably because she was the only person I know here.

Probably because it's love.

I didn't realize how long I've been here, but I felt weak and tired.

 **Kris's Point of View**

As I lay on the bed, I couldn't but feel uneasy. I don't know why, but it felt like something had gone wrong. I took my phone and called for Zack. I called for a few times but he didn't answer any of them. School supposed to be over now.

"Pick the phone up, Zack." I mumbled as I called him again. Something is definitely not right, I thought. I then laid back on the bed. He'll call me, right? Sooner or later.

Suddenly, someone opened the door of my room and went inside. I didn't know him, but the person dressed like a grim reaper.

I'm not kidding.

It was like a modern grim reaper. The person wore a long-sleeved shirt with a hood that covered his or her face. He or she had wore a long skirt, yes, I said skirt, from the belly-button to feet. The only weird thing is, the person didn't hold any scythe.

"Is this a prank? If it is, it's awesome." I said. Though I doubt that this was a prank.

Why I doubt?

I have no idea.

The person kept quiet. "And you forgot the scythe." I chuckled.

The person then stood beside me and grabbed my wrist. "This is it." The person muttered.

"Listen, I'm not ready to die. The doctor said I'll be fine." I said as I struggled to escape from his grip. He had a firm grip on my arm. A few seconds later, I felt an enormous pain in my body. I screamed as loud as I could. It felt like Hulk just smashed me right on the arm. With a train. That's on fire. From hell.

"Let go of me!" I managed between my scream. The only thing I saw was the hooded person letting go of my arm before I blacked out.

 **Author'sNotes: And I have to end it here. I know, I know, what the fuck happened, right? Just bear with me. This fanfic was harder than I thought. After some researching of all the available monsters and the Greek and Norse gods, I've finally finished this chapter. Sorry if it was rushed** **.** **Tell me if you have any ideas in mind, any monsters, gods, what you think about the story so far, and everything. Until then,** **have a great day, and** **take care. PEACE!**

 **Oh, and sorry for the slow start. And I know, this is a PJO fanfic, but why no Percy? Trust, he's going to appear in the next chapter, or the chapter after that, and he's going to be a big part of the story. I just had to explain Kris' and Zack's situation first. Sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Kris's Point of View**

I slowly tried to open my eyes, my body was still aching. I couldn't move my muscles. "You're going to be fine." A faint voice said. As my eyes were wide open, I quickly scanned my surroundings. I couldn't really see much as my vision was still blurry.

"Where am I?" I asked as I tried to move my arm. The more I tried to move it, the more it ached.

"Stay still." The voice said. It was a male's voice. How I know? Probably because he sounded a million years old. As my vision was slowly recovering, I could see that I was lying on a bed in a room. The room looked, well, cozy. Beside me, I saw a figure sitting on a chair. For some odd reason, he was short. "You're only gonna hurt yourself if you keep moving."

"Who're you?" I asked.

"I'm Graud." He said. Then, when my visions were clear, I could see him perfectly. He had a black but messy hair that made him looked like he was a caveman. It was long and it reaches his thighs. He had a long beard and he looked really old.

"W-Wha. . . What are you?" I asked. I noticed that he was really, really short.

"A dwarf." He said. I then laughed.

"Yeah, right. You must be that grim reaper guy." I forced a chuckle. "Though you look a bit shorter now." I pointed out. As soon as I mentioned his height, his eyebrow started twitching. He then took some deep breaths.

"Grim reaper?" He made a confused look.

"Seriously?" I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you're trying to do, it won't work. I have a knack on knowing when a person lies." I said as I tried to sit. But still, I couldn't. "And why am I hurting ? What did you do to me?" I said out loud.

"Are you calling me a liar?" His voice turned serious. "Lower your voice down. It's irritatingly loud."

"You have a problem with my voice, little guy?" I asked, pissed. All I wanted to know was where I was, and this guy thinks he's funny. He didn't seem to like it when I said 'little'.

"I'm warning you-"

"Tell me where I am before I fucking-"

He then spread both of his hands out. I noticed he was holding an axe on both hands this whole time.

The fuck, was he trying to kill me?

"Hey, yo, listen. I was just kidding. It was a friendly introduction. Let's just forget what happened, okay?" I said.

Trust me, if I had an axe, I wouldn't have chickened out.

"You aren't from around here, are you?" He asked. I then nodded. He slowly lowered his axe.

"What do you mean? I mean, I am still in America, right?"

"America?" The way he pronounced it was funny. He gave me a confused look. "You have good looks but no brain."

"Yeah, funny."

"I'm serious. And plus, you talk funny."

"Talk about yourself."

"Do you come from far away?" He asked.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Where am I?" I asked again.

"On the foot of Mount Durid." He answered.

"And where is this Mount Durid?" I asked again. His face showed an expression that told me he was getting pretty annoyed.

"You sure do talk much for a human." He said as he opened the curtains beside me. "That just proves you're not from here." He said as he gestured me to look outside. Outside, I could see that there were about two or three houses that were built separately instead of a row.

"This is one lonely neighborhood." I pointed out. He, Graud, grinned and sat back down. His axes were still in his hands. "You're not going to kill me, right?"

"If you shut up, I might reconsider."

Both of us were quiet for five minutes, which was awkward. I then suddenly felt an earthquake.

"What the-" The place then started moving; it was as if . . . ohh.

Ohh . . .

"Let me guess, you thought Mount Durid was a mountain, yes? You really are an outsider." Graud chuckled. "Welcome to the foot of the giant, Mount Durid." He smiled. My jaw then dropped. Literally. I was really shocked.

Couldn't they find a better name?

Mount Durid? Seriously?

"We're on a foot." I managed. He simply nodded. "We're on a giant's, foot."

"The right foot, actually." He smiled. "I'll explain everything, so don't worry."

"Where in the world am I?"

 **Zack's Point of View**

I'm in Atlantis.

That must mean I'm, drowned in excitement. Haha, get it? Drowned? Because Atlantis is underwater-

Nope, not funny.

I need to do something.

I can't stay in this room anymore. I mean, I know there's a flock or herd or bunch of monsters that are looking for me right now, but I can't stay here. I need to figure out what happened to me.

"Zack?" Someone called from outside the door. I noticed that it was Aria's voice. She then entered the room, exhausted. "You sure made quite a trouble just now. Everyone is talking about you."

"Well, it's not everyday you see a human appearing out of thin air, right?" I smiled. Aria kept smiling, which made me worry. "Wait, do you?"

"It's something everyone has never seen before." She chuckled. "You need anything? An extra pillow or something?" She asked.

"Other than finding my way home, I think I'm okay." I answered. "Though I may need some food. I'm starving. But I don't want to trouble you or anything, some cookies will be-"

"Oh, don't worry." She gave me a sweet smile. Isn't she tired of smiling all the time? "I'll find you something."

"Thanks, Aria." I smiled. Right before she left, she turned around and faced me.

"Oh, and no matter what happens, don't leave the room, okay?" She said. Damn, I can't do that, I gotta get out of here, I won't get anywhere if I stay in this room.

"Okay, sure Aria."

What the hell, Zack.

"But, what if it's just for a moment?"

"But people are looking for-"

"Don't worry. Trust me, I can stay low." I convinced her. She then grumbled.

"Alright, you're funeral." She chuckled. She then gave me a cloak. "Cover yourself with this." I wore the cloak and it covered my body. I lift the hood up, and then followed her outside quietly. She lead the way as I sneak outside the store. It was about a few minutes before we arrived at what seemed like a park.

"Atlantis has a park?" I asked.

"Why shouldn't it?" She asked me back. I didn't say anything and raised my hands up, signaling I gave up. "So, what're your plans?"

"First, how do I get home?" I asked her. She had a confused expression.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I thought you're around here?"

"Well, I've never actually teleported from one place to another." She chuckled. "One of the Gods or Goddesses may know how." She joked.

"How do I meet them?" I asked. Her eyes got wide, and she was silent for a few seconds. "What?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"If I was, you'd be laughing."

"You can't just meet them."

"Why can't I?"

"First of all, you are not from this world." She pointed out. "Second of all, you can't just go to their place and knock on their door."

"You're right, but there must be a way."

"How am I supposed to know. I've never met them."

"You are not helping." I grumbled.

"Okay, sorry." She chuckled. "But I've heard stories before, warriors who served their lives to them."

"Are you saying I should die?"

"No, silly." She sighed. "You've got to be worthy."

"That's not gonna work. Surely it will take years."

"Then good luck finding your way home." She said. I didn't wished for any of this. All I wanted was to go back home, I wanted things to return normal.

"Okay, how do I become worthy in the gods' eyes?" I asked.

"Good deeds, perhaps?" She said as if she was asking me a question.

"Just that?"

"I don't know."

"Will you stop playing?" I said. She just chuckled.

"Serve your life to the Gods, I suppose."

"And how do I do that."

"The easiest way? Be a hero." She suggested. Being a hero isn't really my thing. "Percy is one of the examples. But I guess it's different in his situation, since he's the son of-"

"Okay, okay. Before we get too far, how do I become a hero?"

She explained so many things, and I understood only half of them. Basically, warriors kill monsters, gets reward, gets fame, higher chance of meeting one of the gods.

Simply put, I'm like that one guy in one of Rick Riordan's book. But I forgot the title.

"You make it sound so simple." I sighed. "From where I came from, we don't have monsters, nor warriors. We don't even have Levios."

"You were the one who asked me." She grumbled. I then apologized. We sat at a bench nearby. "Your parents must be worried sick about you." She said.

"They would if they were alive." I smiled. Aria panicked for a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." I said.

"You have no one?" She sounded sad.

"My brother. It's just me and him, which is why I have to get home." I answered her. "How about you?"

"Both my parents are alive." She smiled. Her smile suddenly turned sad. "I _had_ a brother, but he . . ."

 **Flashback**

 **Laria's Point of View**

"I have to go now. I promise I'll be back." I said to Aria and dad. "I don't know when, but I'm sure it'll be like any other wars I've been to. Easy." I grinned.

"But it's different this time." Aria said to me. "Didn't you hear? They are heavily armed, and they have more reinforcements than your army."

"I know, but we have more brain power. Remember, ever since the pact, the god cannot interfere with human's wars, and that alone will give us advantages."

"Thus, giving them more chances of winning." Dad interfered. "The gods won't help them, but they won't help you too."

"I don't think you should go, Laria." Aria pleaded. It is true that the enemy has the upper-hand on this one, but we've won many wars, and I know a victory when I see one.

"Don't worry. I promise you I'll come back alive." I smiled though I couldn't help but feel a bit worried. "I'm Percy's best friend, remember?" I smirked. After that, I left.

 **Line Break (In the middle of the war)**

"We're losing ground, Laria." A guy reported. I could hear metals clanging and bombs dropping. "We are low in military power, and the monsters and not making this easy."

"We're losing both our defensive and offensive mechanism. If this keeps on going, we will be relying on nothing but our fists." I said to the General. "And if that happens, we'll be done for. We need to retreat, sir. This is not our-"

"Silence." The General, simply said. "If we have to fight with bare hands, we will fight with bare hands, even if it means sacrificing our lives."

"Sir."

"Make sure the enemy doesn't reach near our camp. I want all the remaining catapults, cannons, all of them to be prepared at the main entrance." The General said as he took his axe.

"But General-"

"We will make the last stand. I'm sorry for bringing you guys to war. It was my fault from the start that I underestimated the enemy, not taking them seriously. But if I die at that battlefield, I'll die knowing I did all I can to save my comrades." He said. "This is my fault."

 **Aria Point of View (end flashback)**

"After that, they managed to win, somehow. The enemy's base was infiltrated, and they've won."

"Did you brother died?" Zack asked. I shook my head.

"Not yet." I answered, holding back my tears. "Right after that, the General. . ."

"What?"

"The General killed him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Kris's Point of View**

I don't really have motion sickness or anything, but imagine standing on a giant's foot that's moving. I bet even your gut will plead for it to stop.

Graud was just finishing his explanation on whatever the fuck is going on. Apparently, I'm in a world, not Earth but at the same time, Earth, that is ruled by the Greek and Norse Gods. The Olympians and every being connected to the massive mythical Norse tree known as Yggdrasil. This world, filled with Levios and normal humans, exist within the Earth but in a whole new realm. So basically, I'm still in Earth, but I'm just in a different reality.

To think that the world is weird enough as it is right now.

"Do you understand?" Graud asked for confirmations after he had finished explaining for the third time. And by the looks on his face, he was pissed.

"I do, but just for future reference, what are Levios?" I asked again. Graud sighed.

"I'm a Levios. A dwarf. Everything that you see that are not humans, they're Levios. For examples, elves, and werewolves, and vampires, and so much more in between. Now, the Levios are the good side. Monsters however, they're also like Levios, but they're bad." He explained. I nodded when he finished, as if I understand what was happening.

"So Levios are good, and monsters are simply monsters, but they're bad?"

"Pretty much."

"What about humans?"

"What about them?" Graud asked back.

"What do you call if the humans are bad?"

"Bad humans."

I decided to not ask anymore questions. I was still having doubt about this, some part of me said that this is all just a dream, that I should wake up any second now, and everything will go back to the way it was. Me, laying on a bed in a hospital.

But the other part of me said that this is awesome and wanted to hang around and find out much more about this awesome place that is ruled by the ancient gods that until this day I thought was just a myth.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Jotunheim." Graud answered.

I didn't understand him, so I thought he was cursing me or something.

I laughed and he gave me a confused expression. "That's a good one, I thought you said Jotunheim." I chuckled. He didn't say anything. "Come on, man. I thought you said Jotunheim." I said again, but this time, with a serious tone. "You said Jotunheim?" I asked, He kept quiet, and I had the feeling he was telling the truth. Though I didn't know what Jotunheim was.

"First, Jotunheim. And after that, we'll travel north to my hometown."

"What's Jotunheim?" I asked. I got the feeling that I've heard of that somewhere.

"The Land of The Giants. Mount Durid's hometown." He answered.

I didn't know what to do. All I could think about was how do I explain this to my brother. And that is, if I'll ever get back home. What if I'm stuck? Zack will have so much fun if I don't get back home.

"Okay." I simply replied.

 **Line Break**

As we reached Jotunheim, I took a peek outside from the window and it wasn't really what I quite expected. When Graud said 'land of the giants', I thought they were going to be a lot of giants stepping on me like I was an ant. But it's just like a normal town. It wasn't like a modern type of town but more like a 'medieval' kind of town. There was an inn, a shop that looked like it sells swords and shields and other fighting equipment. There were also horse stables, houses, humans and Levios. In the middle, there was a huge pathway, large enough for Mount Durid to walk pass by. In my mind, I thought maybe the pathway was built for this big guy.

"I thought you said this is the Land of The Giants?" I asked Graud, who was readying himself.

"You'll see." He simply answered. Mount Durid, who was walking on the large pathway, suddenly stopped. "Let's go." Graud said as he opened the door and went outside.

As I stepped outside, standing on the right foot of Mount Durid, I scanned my surroundings. All the other people that were in other houses got out, and all of them were going to the toe of the giant. I guess that's where they get off.

From the toe, I saw a ladder getting lowered. All of us got down and gathered at the side of the pathway. Now that I've got down, I could see the whole giant's body. He was naked, but didn't have any sexual features, and his whole body was the color of sandy yellow. He also had no hair. Simply said, no nipples, no dick. Just a sandy yellow body.

"Thank you!" A woman, a female dwarf, yelled. Mount Durid looked down on the woman and smiled. The giant then walked forward to the end of the pathway, heading for a mountain. A huge mountain.

"Where is he going?" I asked Graud.

"Home. He lives in the mountain." He answered. "He's the last of his kind."

"You mean, he's the only big, huge, yellow guy?"

"No," Graud sighed. "There used to be lots of them. But they're huge, making them a good instrument for war. Now, it's just him. On the foot of that mountain where he's going, there are more giants, but not as big as Mount Durid. The height ranges from five meters to fifteen meters." Graud explained. I could only understand half of what he was saying, but I nodded anyways.

"So, what now?"

 **Zack's Point of View**

After the little story time with Aria, I tried to comfort her, and it seemed to work.

"Well that General is a prick." I said, hoping she would at least feel a little bit better, thought I don't know how mocking the murderer of his brother can make her feel better. To my surprise, she smiled.

"He is." She said, wiping the tears on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay." She shook her head.

"Well, I guess both of us experienced loss before." I smiled.

"How's your brother?" She asked.

"He's normal." I joked.

"Where's your brother now?"

"Back from where I came from. Which is why I must go back now. He has a knack for trying to kill himself." I smiled.

"Oh my gods, is he in danger?"

"Well, you can say that." I laughed.

"Is he a warrior?"

"God, no, no he's not. He's an idiot, that's what he is." I chuckled. Aria had a confused look on her face, but she decided to shrug it off. After we went to the park, we took a stroll around town. The town looked like it was a mixture of medieval and underwater wreckage. There were monuments of Poseidon, the God of Sea, or so I thought, everywhere. Monuments of fishes and sharks and ships were also built. As I looked around, I can't help but notice people who were wearing armors and had sword sheathed on their backs, shields on their hands and guns on their waists. These people were also walking beside a werewolf and slime and huge canines. I also noticed a shop that was filled with armors and swords and many other things, like it was there strictly for warriors.

"Hey, Aria." I called, who was walking beside me. "Why are there people in armors?"

"Oh, those are warriors, people who kills monsters and serve as the Gods' fighters. You see, Levios and humans work together to defeat monsters." She explained.

"Isn't that dangerous? I mean, I've never fought monsters before, but I'm guessing that they're worse than a cat's scratch."

"Well, yeah they're dangerous." Aria chuckled. "But if not for them, Atlantis wouldn't exist. And if they died, their souls would go to Elysium."

"Elysium?"

"Heaven." She answered. "And monsters, they disintegrate. Sometimes, their corpses remain, only their souls disappear."

"What do you do with the corpses?"

"Some of them are burned."

"Some of them?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Some of them are carved,"

"What for?" I asked in disgust.

"Hey, you have no idea how good a wyvern's skin is as an armor. And dragon's meat is getting more popular."

"That's disgusting." My expression must've been funny because Aria laughed. As we were walking, I saw what looked like a wingless bird from afar, heading my way. I wanted to tell Aria, but she seemed calm, so I decided to relax, considering the things I've seen for just this day.

As the wingless bird was getting closer, I could see it more clearly. It wasn't a bird.

It was a freaking dinosaur.

It looked like a velociraptor, with the front hands being short. It had blue skin with black stripes, and had those reptilian eyes that looked like it was going to kill me if I made eye contact. It was a bit taller than me, but way bigger in size. Beside it was a guy who was wearing armor and had a bow strapped on his back.

"Um, Aria."

"Yeah?"

"Is that a monster?"

"That _was_ a monster."

"Am I dead for making eye contact?" I said, stiffed.

"No, silly." She laughed. "Don't worry, that was a monster. Now, it's one of us, Levios. They can be tamed, you know." She said "You have to do certain things, but once they become Levios, they're gonna stay as Levios."

"Good to know." I sighed in relief. After that, I followed her to a nearby clothes shop. We were inside for about ten minutes and got out. She bought me some new clothes that were more, um, 'low profile' and discreet. I was shocked that no one noticed I was wearing jeans, normal t-shirt and Earth's sneakers. Aria told me to stay at a tavern nearby, since her shop will be closed and she can't let me stay at her house. I was okay with it. She lend me some coins and showed me the way to the tavern. The currency here is in coins and are divided into three categories with the golden coins being the most expensive ones followed by silver coins and then bronze.

Before we parted ways, she gave me a small blue marble. She said that it was for communication purposes, in case I got my ass stuck in the toilet bowl or if I suddenly set my room on fire (wouldn't be the first time).

As I entered the tavern, it looked like a medieval bar, which was expected I guess. There weren't so many people and Levios here, since it's night, so I tried to keep a low profile. As I quickly entered my room in the tavern, it was a normal room with a bed and a desk. There was also a bathroom. On the desk, there was an orb, but I had no intentions of touching it. I took a shower and wore what Aria bought me. It was a grayish white tunic and pants, also a pair of black boots, and black cloak that reached my feet.

Seriously, I looked like the main character in Assassin's Creed.

I couldn't really sleep. All I could think of was how happy Kris will be if he knew I was gone for good. I kept looking at the orb that was on the table. I couldn't be hurt if I touched it, right? But who knows, it might explode or something.

Curiosity got the better of me.

I couldn't stand it. I grabbed the orb with hopes it wouldn't explode. As I touched it, it began to glow brightly.

This is it. Not only will I die, I'll set the room on fire.

But something else happened. The orb showed me a hologram. A girl showing me maps. "-will rain slightly. In other news, The city of Jotunheim's hero, Mount Durid, finally came back after a month of-" The girl said.

No fucking way.

Is this news? This is news? Coming from an orb? I tried touching the orb again, and it switched off. I touched it again, it switched back on. "-thank you for tuning in, to Daily Olympees." The girl smiled as she disappeared. My brain still couldn't comprehend with this.

"Looking for your shipment to get sent right on time? No need to worry. Hermes Express delivers not only on time, you'll get free-" A guy with black beard said from the ad. Okay, so Atlantis doesn't have a TV, instead, they have this orb of global news or something.

This is only the first day I've been here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Zack's Point of View**

I woke up in the morning, after staying up late last night.

Turns out, the orb informs people about news around the world. And by around the world, I really do mean around the world.

Once, there was this story about the return of a hero today. His name was Perry or Perce or something. Then, a story about offering Olympians something before you eat. There were also news about weather, and that's when I found out that there were more cities than just Atlantis, and their names were a real tongue twister. Minas, Jotunheim, Axis Mundi, Alfheim. Each cities believed in both Olympians and Asgardians, but most of them tend to be more supportive on one side. For example, citizens of Atlantis believes in both Gods and Goddesses of Olympus and Asgard, but since this is the city of Poseidon, they sided with Olympus more than Asgard.

The things I found out during my first day here. If only I gave this much effort in my studies.

I woke up and quickly reached for the blue marble that Aria gave me. I had no idea how to use this marble, but Aria said it was for communication.

"Hey, um. Aria?" I felt stupid talking to a marble. I waited a few seconds before trying again. "Aria?"

No one gave a respond.

Okay, so I guess she's still sleeping. I went down to the tavern's bar and realized it was crowded. I saw werewolves and guys who were wearing classical tuxedos, and there was this girl who had six eyes and spider legs retracted on her back, and her skin was pale. I tried to get out of the tavern without getting noticed, so i pulled the hood of my cloak to cover my face and went for the exit door.

"I smell something funny." One of the guys that was wearing a tuxedo said. The person in front of him started sniffing around. There were about four guys that wore classical tuxedos and all of them looked, dead? Their skin were white, and they wore white gloves. They had fangs and their lips were black instead of red, like they had tar for breakfast.

"Me too," A guy said. "It smells, different." He said.

"Everyone listen up." The first guy said out loud, getting everyone's attention. "There's a monster in here." He said. Everyone's expression suddenly got tense and serious, and some of them readied their weapon. I stopped dead in my track, fear suddenly filled my head. A monster? I was weaponless, and if the monster suddenly decided to attack me first, I'll surely die.

Everyone scanned their surroundings, looking for the monster.

"Everyone stay still. Let us vampires do the work." The group of guys in tux said. Vampires?

Shit, no wonder they looked dead.

As the vampires started walking, sniffing people, my sweat became waterfall. What if they asked me to open my cloak? Someone must've recognize me from yesterday. I convinced myself that everything was going to be fine.

As one of the vampires came close to me, it started sniffing me. "It's him!" He said. "Open your cloak, now!" He said as his nails suddenly became long, pointy claws. Everyone looked at me, expecting a monster to come out.

"I'm not a monster, trust me!" I raised my hands up, as if I was getting arrested.

"It talks? Must be a class four monster." Someone said. Everyone readied their weapons.

"I'm not, you have to believe me!"

"Open your damn cloak and then we'll talk." Another guy in tux said. I was panicking, I didn't know what to do. Why did I smell different? I know I didn't shower this morning, but I did last night.

As I slowly lowered my cloak back, I could only think the things they'll do to me. Probably torture me or imprison me.

"Show us your face!" Someone shouted. after I lowered my cloak, I looked at each one of them. They looked like they were ready to kill me if I tried to move.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The vampire who sniffed me asked with a serious tone.

"I-I'm . . ."

"Answer me!"

"I'm Zack." I said out loud. "I'm a traveler who just got here, I mean no harm." I answered him. Some of the crowd's expression relaxed a little bit, except for the vampires.

"Why do you smell different?"

"I ran out of soap and-"

"Don't joke with me, boy!" The vampire had his claws on my neck

"Hey, I recognize him." A werewolf said from the audience. "He was the guy that appeared out of nowhere. The one from yesterday!" The werewolf said. there were some gasps and surprised face.

Shit, they recognized me.

I heard some people shouting from the crowd.

"Kill him . . . Tie him down . . . Imprison him . . . Give him a soap . . ."

"Please, trust me. I'm not a-"

Before I could finish my sentence, the vampire lift his hand up, readying his claw, going in for the kill.

In my mind, I thought that this was it. This is going to be the end of me. I knew I should've showered.

I closed my eyes and raised my hands up in instinct, trying to block the vampire's claw. I waited for the claw to reach my hands. But it never came.

In front of me, I heard the sound of metals clanging. I opened my eyes, and saw the claw that was supposed to cut me, got blocked by a sword. I looked at the guy who blocked the attack, he had jet black hair and sea green eyes. Judging from the scar on his right cheek, I'm guessing he was an experienced fighter. He was wearing a black leather jacket that reached his feet.

"Now what do we have here?" The guy said.

"P-Percy?" The vampire said.

 **Kris' Point of View**

After spending a night in Graud's house, I find out the hard way how sensitive dwarves are with height. And I had a severe back ache since I had to crouch most of the time because of his house's low ceiling.

After Jotunheim, we traveled to Graud's hometown. The place was called Golden Mountain. Outside, it looked like a normal mountain, but inside, the place was filled with gold and crystals. Graud told me that this place used to be the main source of coins during war. But now, ever since the pact between Olympians and Asgardians are made, it became one of the wealthiest town in the world.

Well, this world at least. Merchants and travelers often come here for trading purposes.

Barid, Graud's wife, welcomed me with open arms. She even gave me some clothes that was traded for a chunk of gold.

Who knew some clothes would worth a chunk of gold.

Graud didn't seem to like me being in the house. I had a long conversation with Graud, talking about where I come from, what to do with me, what is that ungodly smell, and all about Olympus and Asgard.

The place was cool I guess. As I stroll around the mountain, all I could see were dwarves either mining or chatting. The place reached deep underneath the ground. I guess the dwarves had nothing better to do but mine for years, which explains why they're wealthy. I kept bumping my head with some cave's ceiling since they're so goddamn low.

I couldn't help but feel uneasy as I walked around, receiving glares from the dwarves. I guess that's normal since I'm the only human here being surrounded by dwarves. They're the only Levios here.

I head back to Graud's place. "What do we do now?" I asked Graud.

"The witch is ready for you." He answered. I went blank for a moment.

"Witch?"

"Yes, witch."

"Okay." I simply said. I didn't know how to respond. As Graud lead the way, we went into a series of caves and dark pathways until we reached the stairs. Before we continued, Graud stopped me.

"From here on, you only speak when you are asked." He said. I nodded.

"But what if I-"

"Shh, that wasn't a question." He said and continued walking. I rolled my eyes and followed him. It was a few minutes before we reached the top of the stairs. Graud opened the doors in front of us, revealing a female dwarf who looked like she was a thousand years old. The female dwarf had a skull on her right hand and she was wearing a weird hat made out of roots of trees. I wouldn't be surprise if she was practicing some kind of devil, Hades' or Loki's worshiping.

"I was expecting you." The witch said. Her voice was husky and it sounded really old.

I gulped. "Me?" I asked. Graud then stepped on my foot. "Ow!"

"Only speak if you are asked." He glared me.

"Come, sit down." Her thousand years old voice said as she pointed forward. I hesitated for a bit, but after a few moments, I sat down. "What is your name?" She asked.

"Kris." I simply answered. She then took some powder from the broken skull and threw it on my face.

I swear if she was Graud, I would've smacked her-

"You have a brother, yes?" She asked. The question took me by surprise. How did she know?

"Yes, I do."

"What's his name?"

"Zack." I answered. Immediately she went crazy. Her eyes opened widely and she floated above the ground. It was like she was in an exorcism.

"Grave, grave danger." She said, as if she's terrified. "Holds the fate . . . of the two worlds."

"Shit, I'm out." I said as I stood up and headed for the door. But Graud was there, blocking the door.

"Hear what she has to say!" He said. I was freaking out, I didn't know what to do. "Do you want to go home?" Graud asked. He was right. Maybe this had something to do with me. As I gathered courage, I sat back down.

"Seek Volva, the witch in Forest of Sins." She said in her floating state. Another witch?

Right after that, she dropped to the ground, passed out.

 **Line Break**

So Volva is a witch that foretells prophecy, living in the Forest of Sins.

Just by hearing the name of the forest, I was sure my life wasn't that much longer.

"We have to go to Atlantis." Graud decided.

"Atlantis?"

"We leave now. Pack your things." He ordered.

"Wait, why Atlantis?" I asked, though they ignored me. About a dozen dwarves entered Graud's house and they were all packing things. I had so many questions in my head, like, is Atlantis underwater? Who is Volva, and what the hell is that ungodly smell?

"I'll explain once you're finish packing."

After an hour or so, after the wagons were prepared, we took off. There were twelve people who joined us, including me and Graud. I packed some clothes that were given, and some gold for 'research purposes'. Graud gave me a long sword, saying that I may need it. Though I've never actually held a sword before.

"Atlantis has fine warriors. We'll need them before our journey to the Forest of Sins." Graud said as our wagon started moving. "There's going to be a lot of monsters there, and we'll train you and recruit some warriors along the way."

"Wait, train me?"

"Unless you want to die before meeting your brother." He answered. Okay, I guess that makes sense. Though I couldn't help but feel scared. All of this is real, I can actually die. I nodded and tried to relax.

"Who's Volva?" I asked, trying to get my mind to not think of me dying.

"One of Asgard's witches. She foretells prophecy, and she's the only person who people and Levios can go to, to know the fate of their future." Graud explained.

"But?" I asked again. Of course it was never that easy. I learned in life that if you got something you wanted, there's always a price that you have to pay.

"You have to go through the forest. It's filled with monsters, and many warriors have died trying to meet the witch Volva." Graud explained. considering that we'll be recruiting some more warriors, I'm guessing this is gonna be a huge party.

"When will we reach Atlantis?" I asked.

"In three days."

"Three days?!"

 **Zack's Point of View**

So the hero, Atlantis' hero, Percy, saved me. I was supposed to be dead.

"Give the guy a break, let's hear what he has to say." Percy said as he told everyone to lower their weapons. "Who are you kid?" He asked. The vampire seemed reluctant to lower his hand, but he did. Everyone seemed to know this Percy guy, and they respect him.

"I don't know what's going on, this is a mistake. I woke up and I suddenly ended up here. I-"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down there." Percy stopped me. He then chuckled. "You need a drink."

 **Line Break**

After drinking five glasses of whatever drinks they're serving, I finally relaxed. All the people and Levios said sorry for thinking I was a monster, and most of them seemed reluctant. Especially the vampires. But after Percy forced them, they finally apologized. I explained from the moment where a huge thunder struck me, to the moment where I woke up this morning. Percy had a surprised look on his face.

"It can't be, you must be from the prophecy. But, could it really be . . ." He muttered.

"Excuse me?" I cut him out of his thoughts.

"Tell you what. Why don't we meet up with Aria, and we'll go to the chief's place. How's that?" He suggested. Well, since he did saved my life, I guess he's cool.

We got out, and headed towards Aria's store.

"Hey, Percy." I called. He raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" I asked, as if I couldn't sound even dumber. He actually laughed.

"I forgot, you're not from here. I'm just a fighter who kills monsters." He simply answered. I nodded and kept quiet, though I wondered why he was a hot shot.

"Who's the chief?" I asked.

"I forgot his name, but I heard he was a really important God." He answered. I noticed a grin forming on his lips

When we arrived at Aria's dad's store, she seemed a bit surprised after seeing Percy. Both of them smiled and greeted each other. I then remembered that his brother and Percy used to be friends. We continued walking, heading towards the chief's house. Percy got greeted too many times, I lost count. Just who is this guy?

We arrived at a huge house, decorated with Poseidon's trident all over the place. As we entered, no one was home.

"Where's the chief?" I asked Percy. He then pressed the hilt of his sword, and it changed into a pen.

"Well the chief, my dad has been busy this past few months." He said and sat down on a chair.

Dad?

"So I run this place now. Just momentarily, of course." He grinned. My face must've been funny, because Percy was trying hard not to laugh. He said that the chief was a really important God. I'm guessing it's Poseidon, since his trident is all over the place. And Percy did say dad, so that means . . .

"You're the chief?" I asked.

Wait a minute . . . Dad? Poseidon?

Oh my gods.

"You're the son of Poseidon?!"

 **Author'sNotes: Aaaaaan that's a wrap. What do you think of the story so far? Do leave a review, and give me your opinions and thoughts about the story. Do you have anything in mind? Any ideas you want to share so I can improve the story? Thanks for reading, though. Until then, have a great day, and PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Zack's Point of View**

So I just found out that the son of Poseidon, God of the Sea, is the chief of Atlantis. It makes sense since this is literally his father's town.

Percy laughed when realization dawn upon me. Aria chuckled, and I looked like an idiot. "You're the son of Poseidon?" I asked again. "Should I bow or something?"

"Relax," He laughed. "I'm a demigod, so I'm still half human. There is no need for formality."

"No wonder everyone knew you."

"Well, there aren't that many demigods that exist today. Gods and Goddesses rarely make contact with humans or Levios." He explained. "Sit down, make yourself at home."

After a few minutes of explaining what demigods are, I understand a bit of what he said. It's when one of your parents are a god of Olympus or Asgard.

"So what now? You have any idea on what's going to happen to me?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I've never heard of people from other world being teleported here by a lightning strike " He answered. There was a moment of silence before I asked.

"Just now at the tavern, you said something about a prophecy."

"Oh it's nothing really." He said, though I wasn't quite convinced it was 'nothing'. "We'll have to train you." He suddenly said out of the blue. I raised an eyebrow.

"Train? What?" I gave a confused look.

"Look, this may sound concerning, but I don't think you were sent here for nothing." He said in a serious tone. "I'll try to ask my father about this, I'm sure he'll have an answer." Percy suggested.

"How long will that take?" I asked.

"Give me a few days." Percy said. I simply nodded.

"But I've never held a sword before."

"Don't worry. The first time I held a sword, I almost killed my friend." He smiled. "Aria, will you take Zack to the Academy?" He asked Aria, who was spacing out.

"Oh, sure." She smiled.

"You guys go on, I'll take my leave now." Percy smiled. Both me and Aria left.

"The Academy?" I asked Aria as she lead the way.

"It's like a school for warriors. Like I said before, Atlantis is one of the most successful training centers for warriors, and the school is the reason why." She explained. "Most of the fine warriors that exist today went to the Academy, and they finished after years of hard work."

"Years?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah. You think it's easy to be great?" Aria chuckled. "Percy took three years before he was 'Atlantis' strongest'."

"What about you? Have you ever been to the Academy?" I joked.

"I did-"

"What."

"-and I finished after a year. I used to practice healing, since elves are good at that." She smiled. I thought that she was joking around, only to find out that she wasn't.

Once we arrived at the entrance of the Academy, it was a huge school filled with people who wore armors. Once we entered, there were buildings here and there. This one building had 'Alchemy' written beside the door. Another building had 'Monsters Anatomy'. There's also an archery field, with arrows laying on the ground and people and Levios holding bows, an open field, and a wide fighting arena. Safe to say, it had complete training facilities.

"Whoa." I managed.

"Huge, right?" She smiled. As we continued walking, we stopped in front of a building. "Wait here, okay?" She told me as she entered the building. I nodded and wait outside. As I scanned my surroundings, I saw a person wearing armor sparring with a Levios. The Levios had horns on his head as they traded slashes. When the human finally parried a strike from the Levios and disarmed him, the Levios spat a fireball from his mouth. The guy quickly avoided the fireball.

"Hey, I thought you said no magic." He said as the Levios chuckled.

"Sorry, man. Instinct." He raised his hands up in defense.

"Again," The guy grinned as he gave the Levios his sword. They started trading strikes again. As the guy tried striking the Levios, the Levios quickly ducked and kicked the guy's gut, making him fall. As soon as he fell, the Levios-

"Hey, watch it, punk." A guy bump into me, disturbing my attention from those two people fighting.

"S-Sorry, dude." I said, looking at the person who bumped me. He was in his armor, and had white hair. There was a guy and a Levios behind him. Judging from the way he talks, I can tell he was a dick. "You bumped into-"

"Shut up." He said. He was really getting on my nerves. "I don't recognize you. You new here?" He said with his 'I-am-a-dick' face. All three of them had a smirk on their face.

"None of your business." I replied. I tried to contain my anger. I didn't want to make a scene on the first day at 'Hero Academy'.

"I ask you a question, boy." He said as he pushed me.

"The fuck is your problem?!" I said and punch him on the face. He staggered backwards but his friends behind him caught him before he fell.

Scratch that 'I don't want to make a scene' line. This guy is getting his ass whooped.

As he regained his footing, he looked me straight into my eyes. "Did you just punch-" He didn't finish his sentence as I gave him a left hook and made a right uppercut. He fell on his butt.

"How dare you-" The Levios tried to say but I kicked his gut and gave him a knee on his face. The Levios fell on top of the guy with white hair.

"You want some?" I asked angrily at the other guy. He looked reluctant but he charged forward with his fist up and tried to punch me. I grabbed his hand and collar, and lift him up and threw him to the wall of the building. There was already people gathering around us.

The guy with white hair stood up and punch me on the face, I staggered backwards but I quickly tackled him, making him fall. The other two of his friends stayed down, probably scared that I'll humiliate them, but the guy with white hair was stubborn. He got up. "Cowards!" He yelled to both his friends.

"I don't want any problem." I said, though I think it's already a little too late to say that.

"Well, that's a pity. Trouble seems to look for you." He charged forward. As he swing his right hand, I ducked and punch him on the gut with all my might, making a dent on his armor. He spat blood and quickly tumbled on the ground, holding his stomach. Some of the crowd were so amazed, stunned and confused, that if Percy was here he would've laughed his ass off.

My eyes widened. What is this power? I didn't know I had this kind of strength.

"What's going on here?" A guy that came out of the door said. He was tanned, a bit taller than me, way more muscular and huge, and he had weird tattoos on his arms. He scanned the surroundings. "Who did this?" He sounded mad. Everyone quickly fixed their eyes on me.

Great.

The guy told me to get inside and instructed a few people to escort the three people to the infirmary. "This is the guy I was talking about." Aria sighed. "Zack, he used to be one of my teachers. His name is Jura."

"This is the guy?" He stared at me. I was feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Start talking." He said. I explained what happened to me, and he understood. He nodded.

"It wasn't my fault, really." I said.

"I understand. Some boys here, they're always like that." He said. I let out a sigh of relief. "But who are you?" He asked.

 **Line Break (A few hours later)**

After another long explanation, Jura showed me my room in the Academy. He took me on a tour, showing me places around here. Aria told me she had to go back to the store to help her father. I was okay with that. Jura showed me the place, and it was bigger than what I had expected. They had a volleyball court, a swimming pool (a huge one), and even stables for different kinds of animals. There were horses, that velociraptor dinosaur that I saw last night, cows, and much more animals that I have no intentions of knowing. Then we went to the equipment storage. Jura said that all beginners have to use weapons and armors that is prepared by the Academy. And they can only use their own equipment when they're ready. Jura's specialty is in magic. He teaches mostly elves since they're a natural healer.

After I spent a few minutes trying every sort of weapons, from a sword, an axe, and a bow to a gun, a set of nunchuks, and a trident, nothing feels right. After almost killing a person in the archery range, I knew a bow didn't suit me. The sword and axe kept slipping off of my hand. Jura said that I'll find the right weapon sooner or later.

I wore a full set of armor. Pair of gauntlets, greaves, and I looked like a clown. "How do you move in these?" I asked as I made stiffed movements, moving like a robot.

"Stop whining." Jura said as he lead me to arena. "We'll test you in hand-to-hand combat." He said as he called a guy.

"Combat? But I just got here. Shouldn't I start with simpler things?"

"We would if you had a year or so. But Aria said you have little time." Jura explained. I sighed. First day at the Academy and I'm gonna be the sore loser who got his ass kicked. "Plus, I heard that you beat three guys with your bare hands." Jura grinned. The guy that Jura called, Michael, got into his battle position.

"Don't worry, man. I've been here only a few weeks." He smiled.

Well, at least he seems nice.

"Go easy on me, okay?" I joked, though I had the feeling he was strong. My hands were sweating heavily. Jura gestured us to fight, and immediately Michael gave me a right uppercut. I fell hard on the floor.

What the fuck, this guy didn't even hesitated.

"Hey, man. I said take it easy!" I said and got up, only for him to punch me straight on the gut. I fell on the floor again.

"You're new here, so I'm gonna give you some free lessons." He said and charged. He tried to kick me but I managed to block it. He spun around and did a three-sixty kick right on the chest. "Monsters have no feelings. They'll take the slightest advantage they can to kill you and turn you into a meal."

As I stood up, he punched me several times, and I only managed to block a few of them. If it weren't for the armor, my body would've been filled with bruises. But as it was protecting me, it's also the reason why I couldn't fight. The armor was limiting my entire movements. I couldn't even lift my hands up without feeling uncomfortable. He punched me on the chest and made another kick. I tried catching his legs, but he headbutt me and I fell on my knees.

"There's a lot of them out there, all waiting for a fresh, human meat." I dodged as he tried to punch me, but he quickly kicked me on the ribs.

As I stood up, he charged in again with his fist up. I dodged the punch, and he tried to kick me. I managed to catch his leg. I can finally read his movements. He was good with punches, but every time I stepped back, he'll kick, giving me a little window of opportunity to counter. I pushed him away. He punched me again, and I managed to avoid it and punched him squarely on the chest. But he didn't stop as he gave me a good kick to the gut.

"They also don't know when to stop. They'll only stop if you either beat them, or they beat you." He grinned.

"What's wrong, Zack? You look weak." Jura said. That kinda ticked me off.

As Michael gave me a few more punches, I did my best to try to avoid them and block them. I tried my plan. I stepped back, and he raised his leg, going in for the kick.

This was it! As I tried going in for the punch, his eyes widened, shocked. He managed to block the punch and his kick reached my ribs. I fell to the ground. If it weren't for the armor, I would've got him.

"This armor is not helping." I said and took off my armor, leaving only the gauntlets and the greaves on me. I felt better. My movements weren't limited anymore and I could finally breathe.

"You're gonna need that." Jura grinned.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Michael said. He charged at me and tried to punch him, but I easily avoided it and punched him on the gut. He staggered backwards. I didn't stop as I tried to tackle him. He jumped, avoiding my leg, and I quickly made an uppercut right at his jaw. He flew backwards.

"Oh, trust me. This is a good idea." I smirked. He stood up and slowly approached me. As he tried to punch me, I blocked his hand and gave him a right kick. He managed to catch my leg, but I made a left uppercut and hit him again with my right elbow. He punched me, and I stepped back, avoiding it. As he tried to kick me, I saw the small window. I quickly punched his gut, making a dent on his armor. His eyes were wide, and finally, he fell.

I felt really good.

 **Two Days Later . . .**

After making some new friends and training here and there, I learned that the Academy has more good things rather than bad. The people here aren't that bad, though it's hard to tell which Levios is male and which is female. Jura finally gave me a weapon that suits me. An iron, black gauntlet and greaves, with red stripes. He said that these kinds of weapons are rare, so making one took some time. The gauntlets and greaves was made out of a dragon's skin. I thanked him.

I'd learned many things here. I found out that monsters are divided into five classes. Class one can be considered the weakest of them all. Small monsters, not more than a meter in length. Second class monsters are bigger than class one, and more dangerous. Class three, huge monsters the size of a building. Taking down a class three and above monsters would require more than one person. The fourth class monsters are intelligent monsters. They are wyverns and dragons, and sometimes they also take the form of a human. Class five monsters, they're the real deal. Intelligent, powerful, monsters, unleashed from the depths of either Tartarus or Hel. Class five monsters can sometimes match the power of a minor god.

"Zack!" I heard a voice called me. I turned around and saw Percy.

"Percy." I said. "Any news?"

"We'll have to go to the Golden Mountain. There's a witch there." He said in a serious tone.

"Golden Mountain? Why?" I asked, but Percy wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Pack what you need. I'll recruit some warriors and we leave tomorrow." He said and left. He seemed serious.

 **Percy's Point of View (Flashback)**

"But dad," I called Poseidon. "Why won't you tell me?"

"I told you. Apollo did not issue any prophecy." Poseidon said.

"Don't lie to me, dad. We rarely meet, but I can tel when you're lying." I insisted. I had the feeling he wasn't telling me the truth. He went silent for a few seconds.

"Okay. But I can't tell you everything. You know how your uncle Zeus is." He said. I nodded. "There is a prophecy, and it involves Olympus' fate. Look, I'm not sure if your friend has to do with it, but I suggest you make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Olympus' fate?" I said in a worried tone. This may lead to a war. I wanted to ask what the prophecy was, but I knew dad wouldn't tell me. So a crazy idea popped into my head. I heard of a witch in the Golden Mountain, foretelling futures. That might be the perfect place . . .

"Yes. Now take him far away, and make sure you keep your mouth shut."

"I will." I said.

 **End of Flashback**

I didn't feel good that night. Something tells me that Zack has something to do with the prophecy. I recruited about ten members, including Jura, me, Aria, and Zack. The journey might be dangerous, so I gotta make sure Zack was going to be safe.

I closed my eyes as I slowly drifted to sleep.

 **Line Break**

We woke up early in the morning. I told everyone to assemble at the entrance of Atlantis. Our transportation was already prepared.

"As you all may know, I'm taking you guys out on a quest." I said out loud as the other members stood in front of me. "I know this is sudden, but you'll be rewarded greatly. And consider this a test, whoever kills the most monsters can skip chores for the rest of the year. I hope you packed the things you needed." I said and entered one of the wagon. I could hear the warriors cheering. Zack looked worried, and I couldn't blame him. "Hey Zack. It's going to be fine." I smiled.

 **Kris' Point of View**

We finally reached Atlantis. It was a huge town, bigger than what I pictured.

"Stay here." Graud said as he got out of the wagon. Where else could I go?

Graud explained that we were here because he wanted to train me. Along the three day journey, he taught me all the things I should know about monsters, since we have nothing better to do. He also spent some time sparring with me when we stop for a rest. The long sword that I was given didn't feel right, but at least I have some experience with fighting.

"Oh, Percy." I heard Graud talking with a person outside. "Long time, my friend."

"Yes, it has been a while." The person, Percy said.

"Where are you heading to?"

"Your hometown, actually. The Golden Mountain. I'm taking these guys on a momentary quest." Percy said. Graud told me about Percy. He's the hero of Atlantis, son of Poseidon.

"Oh really? Well, I hope you guys have a safe journey." Graud said as I heard Percy and his convoy left. As soon as the convoy left, I didn't know why, but I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach. I felt a bit weird.

I decided to shrug it off as we entered Atlantis.

 **Author'sNotes: Wham! That just happened. What do you think? Finally, Percy is going to appear a lot more now, and I'm still thinking about his pairing. Should it be Annabeth? Thalia? Leave it in the reviews on who do you want the pairing to be. A review is always appreciated. And I always like to hear opinions and improvements from you guys. Until then, have a nice day, and PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Kris' Point of View**

After reaching Atlantis, all twelve of us had to stay at a tavern nearby. After a few failed negotiations and cussing, we managed to get a room. Just one room.

Guess I should be thankful because they're small.

Graud took me to a nearby training facility, which was named 'The Academy'. I went inside, and Graud asked someone for directions. We somehow got lost for a few times before actually finding the right building. You can't really blame us since the school was huge. We entered the building, and Graud met with the Academy's director, Chiron.

Chiron was half human, half horse. From his head to his waist was human, but waist down, a huge, brown horse. Graud explained everything to him. From the sudden appearance to the witch Volva.

"You too?" Chiron had a confused and worried face. Too? What did he mean by that?

"Too?" I interrupted their conversation. Graud look pissed.

"About three days ago, Percy brought a guy here. What was his name now, Jack? Zab? Jazz?" He said, squinting his eyes, trying hard to remember the guy's name.

"Zack?" I suggested. I had a worried tone in my voice.

"Yes! Zack." He said. Zack is here? My brother? Why is he here?

"W-What?" I stuttered, shocked.

"Kris," Graud called. "It could be anyone-"

"Where is he?" I asked, panicked. "Tell me, where is he?!"

"Young man, relax." Chiron tried.

"How can I relax? That's my brother!"

"He already left. They went out along with Percy, heading to the Golden Mountain." Chiron explained.

Percy? Golden Mountain? Then when Graud was talking with Percy, Zack was nearby. He was . . .

"We have to go back." I quickly suggested. Graud tried to stop me.

"Kris, this isn't the time. Don't act rationally, he is in good hands. Percy is with them." Graud said as he pulled my hand. Even with his dwarf size, he was strong. But I wasn't having it. I have to see my brother. Percy said they were going on a quest. I didn't care how strong Percy was, I had to see my brother. He's the only one I have left. "I'm sure there's a reason why they're going there. But we are here, we might as well train you and-"

"Let go of me!" I pushed Graud aside and headed for the exit door.

" _Pagoma_!" I heard Chiron yelled behind me. My body instantly froze. I couldn't move my hands, I couldn't move my everything. What is this? My body looked like it was vibrating as I struggled to move. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move.

"Stop stopping me!" I yelled and forced myself. Slowly, I could feel my arms moving, then my legs. With one strong push, I broke out of the spell.

"I-Impossible!" Chiron said. I continued running. " _Pagoma_!" Chiron yelled even louder. My body froze again. This time, I knew I couldn't move. I heard Chiron approaching. He then touched me shoulder. " _Ypnos_." He said. My body suddenly felt weak.

"Let me go." I said, my eyelids getting heavy. "I . . . I have to-" Everything suddenly went black.

 **Line Break**

I woke up inside the infirmary. It seems like I was the only person here.

My mind still couldn't comprehend what just happened. Zack is here, and he was heading to Golden Mountain. I wondered if he went through the same thing I did. I knew he could take care of himself, but I can't help but feel worried. Something inside me told me that something big is about to happen. Don't get me wrong, I was happy that he was suffering the same way I did.

I heard someone opening the door of the infirmary.

"Oh, Kris." Chiron called. "Sorry about what happened." He gave me a smile.

"I'm sorry too, for panicking. I was worried about my brother." I said.

"No need for apologies, Kris. I understand. Are you feeling alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"Where's Graud?"

"He left. He said he'll be back. Anyway, can you walk?"

"Oh, okay." I said. I tried moving. "Yeah, I think so." I said. Chiron gestured me to follow him. He took me on a tour.

"Your brother, is he a fighter from where you guys come from?" Chiron asked as we walked pass by the archery range. There were so many humans and Levios here.

"Oh no, he's not a fighter. I mean, he can fight and all, but not a fighter." I explained. "Why do you ask?"

"He's good with his hands."

"Excuse me?"

"The way he fights, it looks like he's an experienced fighter." Chiron praised Zack.

"He is a good fighter, I can tell you that. Both of us fought with each other many times before." I joked. Chiron gave me a chuckle.

"That must mean you're a great fighter too."

"Well, I sometimes beat him." I smiled, feeling proud.

"Are you sure? He beat one of the Academy's students the first day he came here." Chiron raised an eyebrow. My brother fought? Looks like he's taking this whole 'being-a-warrior' thing well.

"Wait, he fought?"

"Well, the kid started it first, but he kinda went overboard." Chiron chuckled. Well, that does sound like Zack. He has a knack of fighting people who mess with him.

"That does sound like him." I forced a smile. Chiron seemed to notice it.

"Are you worried of him?" He asked me. I didn't say anything. "Don't worry, he may be new here, but he learns fast." He said. I could tell that Chiron was trying to make me feel better. We continued walking for a few minutes, while Chiron explained some of the buildings here and there. This school was not only huge, it had complete facilities.

"You're the director, right?" I asked. Chiron nodded. He then suddenly called a boy who was sparring with a Levios.

"Hercules," Chiron called. I didn't know why, but the name sounded familiar. The guy had brownish hair, and he was muscular. Much more taller than me. Chiron had a chat with him and he then pointed at me. "This is Kris. He's new. Take care of him, I have matters to attend to." Chiron said.

"Wait, what?"

"Hercules is going to take care of you now. Don't worry, he'll show you your room." Chiron smiled.

"Room?"

"I'll see you later." Chiron said as he galloped away. I still couldn't get the fact that I was talking to a half man, half horse.

"Don't worry, I'll try my best to not make things awkward." He smiled. Well, at least this guy seems nice. I managed a chuckle. "So, where are you from?" He asked. I didn't know how to answer him.

"Um, I'm not from here." I answered his question.

"Yes, I can see that." He laughed. "Come on, seriously."

"Well, how do I explain this." I sighed.

"Are you like Zack?" He asked. My eyes widened. Looks like he's getting popular here. We had a little chat about Zack, and he told me that Zack's origin was kept a secret, and those who know were his closest friend. I also told him that I was his brother. We had a few conversations until we reached the dorm. "Here we are." He said.

The building was huge, and this was only the boy's dormitory. There were three building. The first building had a 'Boy's Dormitory' written. The second building, 'Girl's Dormitory'. The third building though. 'Necessary Requirement'. I asked Herc, and he said Levios like spider guys, centaurs, and satyrs (half goat) can't really sleep with the others, since they have certain, um, needs. Normal Levios can sleep in the boy's or girl's dorm.

As we were walking in the hallway, there were a few Levios and humans here. Herc explained that two students will sleep in the same room, and since Hercules doesn't have a roommate, he told me to sleep in the same room with him.

Don't worry, each room has two beds, if you were wondering.

I'm not gay.

Well, maybe for Hercu-

After showing me my room, we went to the equipment storage. Herc showed me a lot of weapons. After trying all of it, I was okay with every weapon, but it didn't felt right. I can use them normally, but somehow it feels like it's going to slip out of my hands. Hercules gave me a few tries at the arena. I did okay fighting with some of the people here. Hercules explained that Zack was amazing with hand-to-hand combat, so I gave it a shot. But it wasn't my style too. Sure, I can take them down, but I wasn't great at it.

"Don't worry, most of us are like that during our first day here. It'll come eventually." Herc said, reassuring me.

We continued to stroll through the place. We entered a building with a 'Magic' sign written beside the door. Inside, there were tons of people, who was saying something in a weird language. Once, there was this girl who yelled something that sounded like " _Fotia_!" And fire started to appear on her hand. My eyes widened in surprise. " _Astrafi_!" A Levios yelled, and his body started to spark with electricity.

"Whoa." I managed. Herc gave me a grin.

"Why don't you try?" He suggested. At first, I hesitated. But after seeing a few people getting blasted by fire, I thought to myself, 'What could go wrong?'

 **Three Days Later . . .**

I settled in here quickly. Most people here treated me normally. Probably since they didn't know my background. Some, though, keep being a pain in the ass. Other than that, I could say that this 'school-like' academy is better than what I had imagined. I learned so many things here, things that could save my life. Herc was a good teacher, a better friend. The people here says that he's really good at fighting, with and without a weapon. He's literally a living legend.

I however, was the 'Magic Kid'. The nickname spread like wildfire. Average students needed about two weeks or so to at least master the basics of magic. I, somehow managed to master it in two days time. I became a hot shot real quick. Even the instructors praised me.

"Well, you're popular like your brother now." Hercules Joked. I managed a chuckle. Both of us were going to Chiron's office.

"Come in." I heard Chiron saying after we knocked his door. We entered his office, and he told both of us to sit. I noticed Graud was standing next to him. "Ah, Kris. How have you been?" He asked.

"I'm okay." I smiled.

"I've recruited some members from the Academy, with Chiron's permission, and we're leaving tonight." Graud interfered. I then saw Chiron glaring at Graud.

"Forest of Sins? At night?" Chiron gave him a confused look. "Are you sure?"

"Monsters don't come out at night."

"Uh, yeah they do-" Hercules tried.

"But class one and two monsters only." Graud cut off Hercules' words. "I'm not gonna risk anyone's lives by confronting a class three and above monsters."

"But we're gonna be at a disadvantage, right?" I asked. "Sure, class one and class two monsters are nothing compared to our convoy, plus with the newly recruited members, but won't it be easier to get lost?"

"The boy is right." Chiron agreed. "Getting lost in the Forest of Sins? I don't think that's a good idea."

"Then do you want your students to stumble with a class four monster? Or worse, class . . ." Graud stopped. I had the feeling Graud didn't want to jinx us stumbling upon a class five monster. "Come on, Chiron. You are the director of this place, you out of all people should know the dangers of that place." Graud made a point. It took Chiron a little time to think before he gave his opinion.

"Okay." Chiron sighed. "He's right." He agreed with Graud.

"Whoa, hold on a second. Chiron." Hercules frowned. "Are you serious? Come on, you know we can take down a mere class three and four."

" _You_ can take down a class four, but the others?" Chiron replied. "I'm not gonna risk the other students' lives." He continued. I didn't understand when Chiron said the word _you_. Was Hercules that strong?

"But what if it took more than one night?" I asked.

"Don't worry. The deeper you explore the forest, the monsters that appear will get lesser and lesser." Chiron explained.

"Which means that, we have to make this one night count?" Hercules asked.

"Yes. Once you reach a bit deeper into the forest, it'll be a bit safer to explore during the morning." Chiron answered. "Though, there's no guarantee that you won't meet any class four monsters."

"Well then." I sounded nervous. "I guess we should start packing, huh?"

 **Zack's Point of View**

We finally reached the Golden Mountain, after three days of travelling. Me, Percy and Jura went inside while the others waited outside. As we ask some dwarves a few questions, we finally reached the room of the witch. The people- I mean, dwarves here seem to know Percy. We entered the room, and there was this old, creepy she-dwarf standing there. She had a crushed skull on her right hand. Me and Jura exchanged looks.

'We're fucked', I mentally told Jura.

"Zack." The woman said. Her voice sounded old. All three of us widened our eyes. "Please sit down." She said. Percy sat down, and we followed suit. "Just him." The old woman said.

"Excuse me?"

"Just, Zack." The woman replied. Percy and Jura stood up and stood behind me. "Good."

"Um, I don't wanna be here for too long, so I'm just gonna-"

"You're brother was here." She cut off my words. I frowned.

"My brother?"

"Kris." She said. She then took some dust from the broken skull and threw it on my face. I don't know what's more shocking. The fact that my brother was here, or an old lady just threw a weird powder on my face. "You want to meet him?"

I almost said yes, but I've heard of witches. There's a reason why they're called witches. They're deceitful. "How did you know his name?" I asked.

"I told you, human. He was here."

"What is he here for?"

"The same reason you are." She said. Percy didn't seem to like how she's playing puzzle with us.

"Get straight to the point, Zack." He said.

"Okay, sorry." I said to Percy. "Listen, there's this prophecy-"

"Your brother is heading to the Forest of Sins. The prophecy you seek about the fate of the gods, that is beyond my knowledge." She cut off my words. I looked at Percy, and he had a surprised look.

"How did you know-" Percy tried, but he was cut off.

"The answer you and your brother is looking for, the witch in the Forest of Sins knows it." She said.

"Forest of Sins? You mean, the witch Volva?" Jura asked, frightened. I didn't know why, but seeing Jura scared made me scared.

"You and your brother holds the fate of not only Olympus, but Asgard as well. That is all I can say." The witch said before turning around. Percy had a dissatisfied look on his face.

"Listen woman, you didn't even answered our question-"

"Leave!" The old woman yelled, and made everyone staggered backwards. Like an invisible force just pushed us. The voice of the old woman sounded dark when she yelled.

"Come on, Percy." Jura held his shoulder. We then got out of the mountain.

"Well, at least now we know where to head." I tried cheering Percy.

"You don't understand, the Forest of Sins, it's . . ." He sighed.

 **Line Break**

After Percy explained the dangers of Forest of Sins, all of the convoy gasped.

"I know, none of you all was expecting this. I don't blame you if you guys want to go back to Atlantis." Percy said. There were some murmurings form the crowd, deciding whether they go or not. Percy waited for a few seconds. He expected a few people to back off and return to Atlantis. To his surprise, none of them wanted to leave. Percy then grinned. "You are all brave warriors. And I swear in my life, that I will bring you guys back home, alive."

"Will the reward increase?" Someone said from the crowd. Everyone managed a laugh, even Percy. I wasn't going to back down now, after knowing my brother was here. I need to find him.

"Hey, Zack." Aria called me.

"Aria," I smiled. "You're joining? It'll be dangerous."

"I know," Aria smiled. "But don't worry, I believe in Percy. He is the son of Poseidon." She said. I can't help but feel relieved that she was joining. I then saw Jura approaching me.

"Zack," He called. "Can you tell us a bit about your brother?"

 **Line Break**

All of us entered the wagon. Jura told me that we should be there after sun down. Percy was still mad that he didn't get any answer about the prophecy that Poseidon told him. I noticed that Aria and some other members had a worried look.

How could they not? We were about to enter a forest that's filled with monsters. In my mind, I couldn't think of anything else but my brother. He was here. He was supposed to be in the hospital, but he's here.

"Zack," Percy called me, bringing me back to reality. "You okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah." I forced a smile. "It's just that, my brother is here." I said, worried.

"Don't worry. You heard what the witch said. He's heading here." Percy tried to cheer me up. "I'm sure he's in good hands." Percy smiled. I smiled back, though I couldn't help but feel worried. Our wagons suddenly halt to a stop.

"We're here." A girl beside me, Becca, said as she got down from the wagon. She had purple hair, which matched her purple eyes. She had an axe strapped behind her. Everyone got down from the wagon and gathered. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I could feel chills on my spine. I could feel the dark energy that is being radiated by the area. It was as if the place was telling us to go away. I looked to my left and right, and I saw nothing but trees. Becca took out a map from the wagon. "Right now, we're here." She said as she pointed an area on the map. "There's a mountain in the middle of this forest." She explained.

"We're going to venture deep inside this woods?" A boy said.

"Yes." Becca said. "If we move at night, we can avoid class three and above monsters. But, there's a chance we'll lose our ways." She continued.

"How can we get lost? We do have this map, right?" Aria asked.

"Yes, we do. But this is a dark place, filled with dark magic. There's a reason why most people don't come back after venturing this place. They'll get lost, and die either of starvation, or monsters." Percy continued. I remembered this from class the other days. Magic has life of its own. Dark magic can trick people's mind in many wicked ways. "But don't worry, I've made a plan for us, and I'm pretty sure we won't get lost." Percy reassured them.

Pretty sure?

Well, shit. That doesn't sound convincing.

We put out food, potions, everything inside the wagon. We only held on to our weapons. Percy's plan was to put the two wagons in the middle, while three people walk on either sides and two people on the front and back. That way, we can avoid being ambushed. Just as we were about to enter the forest, we heard noises. All of us turned around, weapons ready. We saw another convoy, heading this way.

No way.

Is this Kris?

 **Author'sNotes: That's a wrap! Please leave a review and give me your opinions on the story so far. Reviews are always appreciated, and improvements and opinions are always welcomed. Thanks for reading. And until then, have a great day, and PEACE!**

 **P/S: Again, leave a review if you want some romance action happening now, or if I should do it later on. Who should be Percy's pairing? And not only Percy, but Kris and Zack too.**


End file.
